


A Gift for Demun

by peptobismolbird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A special gift for Demun, Angst, Gender neutral Chara and Frisk, Other, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptobismolbird/pseuds/peptobismolbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there, Demun! Hope you enjoy your angst fleshed out into words!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Demun's blog at http://askchariskcuteness.tumblr.com/ and give this amazing angst lord a follow!

"Oh, ya know.." One of them began to giggle in a teasing tone, raising their voice loud enough for Frisk to hear in the other room, "Who was that other person? Remember when Frisk was out shopping? What was the name of that person I saw you with at the café?"

"Uhm. I don't know what you're talking about." Chara snapped, folding their arms bitterly and looking away. A bead of nervous sweat dropped doing their forehead.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Remember when Frisk came back and you were panicking and rushing around? Chara, I know everything that you did. I was in that same café, with Sans. I knew something was up when you refused to go to the store with Frisk. Frisk! What do you think on the matter?" They laughed out loud, little knowing the train of events such a comment would start. Yeah, laugh now while you can..

"What the SHIT??? No!! Don't tell Frisk, what are you doing?!" Chara shouted, sweating nervously. Of all the times they had messed up, this was arguably the biggest fuck up they had made in their entire life.

"Hey Frisk!" The same one laughed in a sing song voice, "You might wanna get over here! Admit it Chara, say it to the innocent little Frisk! They didn't deserve what you did." They were grinning now, "Frisk! Frisk! Get over here, Chara has a confession to make!"

"What? Confession about what?" Frisk looked around in confusion.

"Come on Frisk, go an see Chara! I think everyone wants to know what's happening, and so do you!" Someone else nudged, pressuring Frisk to go hear Chara's confession, what ever that confession might be.

"U-uhm, I'm not sure I really want to know.." Frisk laughed awkwardly, folding their arms and pressing one of their sleeves against their cheek, "Besides, I think its pretty obvious at this point.."

"Well if you won't go.." The first one giggled, "Chara isn't being truthful with you! You're not Chara's one true love, after all.. There is another!"

"Haha.. I-is that so?" Frisk half giggled and half cried; tears now streaming down their cheeks as they began to dig into their arms with their nails, feeling their stomach turn and their heart drop into a pit of despair, "Wow.. D-don't I feel special.."

"No, no.. It isn't true.. It's not true, Chara loves me.." Frisk laughed, hugging themselves tightly as they let the tears rain down their cheeks like a dark storm, rolling forth in the bitter night.

Meanwhile, Chara was pacing around the room, angry and nervous. 'This is all my fault, no.. Shit, what am I gonna do?' Chara thought, angrily turning to the one who had spoken first, "I said NOT TO TELL FRISK?! How hard is that to understand? What the hell?!"

"Oh god, no, no.." Chara's body shook, and they looked down at their feat. It was a one time thing, they told themselves. Yeah, a one time thing.. No one was meant to get hurt, but didn't that just backfire in an ugly way? Someone knocked on the door and stepped inside, carrying a small something in their hands.

"Whelp. Chara, buddy, friendo.. What happened?" They said softly, gently tossing a piece of chocolate to Charam "Talk to me. Why a one time thing in the first place? I'm not gonna yell, I just wanna know before I say any more."

"It was.. It was just a stupid mistake!" Chara defended, softly gripping their shoulder as tears began to fall, "It was never meant to happen!"

"Who was it..?" They asked, being sure to speak in a soft and gentle tone.

"No one! It doesn't matter, does it?!" Chara snapped in frustration through tears, their eyes widening intensely; burning with fire yet tainted with the tears that were streaming down their cheeks. It wasn't until a few moments later that Chara realized no one was there, and they were officially screaming at themselves in a mirror.

"What am I going to do?!" Chara screamed into the mirror, slamming their fists down onto the counter, tears choking up their view of the world, "What about.. What about Frisk? What am I going to say, do they even want to hear from me? I doubt it.."

Chara stepped backwards, away from the mirror before crossing their arms once again, laughing in an almost maddening way, "Hah.. Yeah, it's all falling apart. I can't do anything to fix this.."

Meanwhile, Frisk was sitting in a small ball in a corner, face buried within their arms. So Chara wanted to talk to them, but what the hell did it matter? What did Chara have to say, anyone? Probably nothing but lies.. That's all anyone had given them recently; lies, lies and more lies. Well they were bloody sick of being lied to. Part of them thought that it still could have been a misunderstanding, but that wasn't true at all and they knew it. No one was telling them the truth about anything, Chara was lying, everyone else was lying. They were a bunch of filthy liars and Frisk was SICK OF IT.

"No one is lying, Frisk.. It's all the truth.." Frisk heard someone say, and they looked up to see no one, but what the hell did it matter. They began to laugh, almost uncontrollably in a way that would make someone's blood run cold.

"Is that another LIE?" Frisk laughed psychotically, wondering if anyone had ever stopped to think that Chara was only telling them what they wanted to hear. How long had this really been going on? No one could really tell, no one could tell the lies from the truth. But Frisk could, and Frisk knew now that Chara really was just a demon.. And now Frisk had stopped laughing, there wasn't any humor to this anymore.

"I don't want to talk to a liar.." Frisk mumbled to themselves through broken tears and with a pained heart that was splintering into thousands of pieces the more Frisk sat there alone. 'How could I know if I was ever really loved..? Was I just some.. Thing, something for a demon to play with? Was I just a toy?' Frisk thought to themselves bitterly, 'Well good job.. This toy is broken..'

Then it hit them. Frisk knew exactly what they needed to do. They stood up slowly, wiping away the tears with their sleeve. If Chara was so happy with someone else, than forget them. They'll just leave, and... They'll leave and just..

But after losing your whole world, what else are you supposed to do if not.. Give up?


	2. Gotta run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is running away, and Chara needs to make a choice and make a choice fast.

"They're WHAT?!?" Chara shouted, looking out one of the windows to see Frisk leaving. "No one could leave it be, HUH?! Frisk is gone now!! I hope you're fucking happy, who ever the hell you are, this is all your FAULT!" Chara screamed into the nothingness that filled the house, desperate to pin the blame on someone else. If no one had told Frisk, than everything would have been fine. Frisk would still be here!

It wasn't like they weren't going to tell Frisk at some point, but it just wasn't time! If they tried to run after them and talk about it, it would only rip things father apart! Frisk was gone and there was nothing they could do about it.. After all, Frisk was the determined one, and right now they were determined to get away. They were probably already on the bus to the next town or something. They couldn't do anything anymore.

This was all their fault, they really did fuck everything up. They ruined everything they ever touched and it was all their fault. Chara contemplated running after them, maybe, just maybe.. But Frisk didn't want to see them. They needed space now, and maybe it would be for a long time. Chara had yet again managed to destroy everything they had ever had, just to see if they could get away with it. Well they didn't, not this time, not ever again. Maybe Frisk was better off without them..

"I can't keep ruining everything.." Chara sobbed, clutching their arms and falling to the ground. They would be better off, yeah? That's all that mattered, that Frisk was better off. Chara didn't matter to themselves anymore. Yet.. They had to find them. They had to come clean, but they were just too scared; they were scared of everything they had done, and they didn't want to keep on hurting Frisk like that. That was all they seemed to be good at now.

"Maybe I'll just.. Maybe I'll just sit here and wait till morning, yeah? Maybe Frisk will come back. Maybe I can learn to forget what I did, I can do that, right? Right?" Chara half sobbed and half laughed to themselves, leaning up against the door. They had just managed to rip their soul into pieces, and they didn't know what to do. What were they supposed to do in a situation like this? Give up?

At least for now, maybe that was best.. Wait until morning. As they waited, their thoughts distanced to the one.. To the one who they had strayed for. They didn't even remember their name, but they looked kinda like Frisk. 'I guess that's why I liked them..' They thought bitterly to themselves. Their clothes were almost the same as Frisk's too, just tattered and dirtier and they had a much different attitude.

Chara sighed, opening the door and walking down the street. Their heart was hurting, their body shaking and the tears wouldn't stop. They needed comfort for now, and since they had already fucked up so much.. Another night couldn't hurt that much, could it?

If only.

~~~Some time Later~~~

Chara, laying in the bed, exhausted, had quite the random thought come to mind. The other had wanted to know why everyone was on the surface, and when I told them Frisk freed everyone, they laughed a bit, but why? With those red eyes and.. No, no. They cared, yeah.. They wouldn't do anything wrong, they wouldn't hurt my Frisk. Would they? It isn't like it mattered, they were still here in this house. Frisk wasn't in any danger, everything was going to be fine.

But the idea of Frisk being in harms way still lurked in the corner of their mind, and as Chara looked around the room, their 'partner' wasn't there. Anyway, all of this was just going to be a bit of fun.. They never meant it to last and they sure as hell didn't want to hurt Frisk. Maybe they could still fix this? But that was hardly possible now, considering what they had just done.. They really were a demon.. 

This isn't what I wanted, but I guess it's what I asked for. I'm just a stupid idiot who fucked up.. But my partner now wouldn't do anything to hurt Frisk, not them. They cared about me too much, right?

And yet.. Something in the back of their head told them NO. Told them that it was a lie, and that they needed to go find Frisk and they needed to do it now. They promised they would do it in the morning, yeah? So maybe it was time to do it.. Chara rolled out of the bed to realize they were not in any condition to go running outside at the break of dawn, especially not in the clothing department. Where were their clothes, anyway?

~~~Roughly the same time in a very different location~~~

"Oh, Yoohoo!!" Someone called it in a horridly amused tone, and Frisk looked up. Who else would be up here with them? The voice wasn't Chara's, and it sure as hell wasn't their tone of voice either. Frisk sighed, looking back down into the blackness of the pit. Who ever it was could fuck off.

"Hey, you!" The voice called again, and Frisk grumbled.

"Who's there?" Frisk looked back up to see a freakishly similar figure to their own, as if they were looking in a mirror.. And they were wearing Chara's clothes. Was this the one that Chara had...?

"Why, its YOU, silly!" The figure laughed, taking a little bow, "Don't you recognize yourself?" The entire time one of their hands remained behind their back, concealing something they did not want Frisk to see.

"What do you want from me?" Frisk replied softly, not in any mood to deal with any of this person's bullshit.

"Oh, I just wanna talk!" The other laughed, giving a little wave. Their hand was still behind their back. Geno giggled to themselves, answering one of the voices asking them about what was behind their back. _It was nothing, nothing at all, but i'll give you a tip about it; its very sharp. And don't bother asking who I am, I'm THE Frisk, Chara's new buddy, remember? Better than the original, always have been, always will be! And after I'm done with this one, we all know Chara will still be best buddies with me! After all, they love me soo much!_

_Oh? What's that? Hehehe, did I know that Chara was in a relationship before.. What's that? Fucking them? I sure did! And I don't feel bad at all, just a little bit of fun with my playthings!_

"So, Frisk.. Let's have a little chat!" Geno nudged Frisk with their elbow, laughing as they did so.

"What do you want..?" Frisk sighed, looking away and hugging themselves tighter.

"Oh, it's nothing.." Geno replied nonchalantly, "It's just that Chara sent me to talk to you."

That had certainly peaked Frisk's interested, and they turned to face Geno, "W-what?? Why were you with Chara?" The asked, stammering as the shreds of their heart sunk farther into a pit that seemed to have no end.

"Why, I'm your replacement of course! That's what Chara wanted me to say!" Geno grinned, giving a nonchalant little wave as if the information was hardly important. Frisk would have loved Chara to the end, for all that it was worth, and this is what they got in return?

"No, no! That isn't true, you're a liar!" Frisk stammered, and began to sob, the tears falling down filled with pain, regret and most of all; betrayal.

"Oh but it is true! Why, they even came to me instead of looking for you last night! Doesn't that make you feel special? They've already forgotten all about you!" Geno leaned up against Frisk, hiding the blade behind their back still. They were winning now, oh yes.. They would have everything soon.

"No! No, no no.. You're lying! It isn't true, stop it! Now!" Frisk had lost all hope now.. They really didn't matter anymore, they had lost their whole world and their world forgot they existed. What a way to end things off..

"That's it.. Now.." Geno grinned widely, standing up behind Frisk, lifting up their neck and placing the edge of their knife across it, "Be a dear and HOLD. STILL!"

Frisk's defense dropped to zero. I guess it really is over...


	3. The Funny Thing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, what our Lord of Angst as so brilliantly dubbed "The Crimson End"

"Where are my clothes?!" Chara shouted to no one in particular, looking around the room frantically. So many different voices were screaming in their head saying that the clothes didn't matter and that they had to go now, but it was so jumbled up that they couldn't understand what the hell was being said. What the shit was going on? Where was their partner, where was Frisk?? Where the hell was anyone?

Then things slowly began to connect.. The red eyes, the questions, the interest in Frisk, the missing clothes.. It finally hit them who it was; and that bastard was out there right now with Frisk. Now wasn't the time to wallow in pity or regret decisions, now was time to make a choice and do what was right. Then they looked down and realized they were wearing practically nothing. Did it matter? What the hell where they gonna do?

They figured it didn't matter too much, considering the situation, and they ran to the bedroom door and attempted to turn the knob. Nothing. They grew more frustrated, a terrifying feeling of dread and an impending fate looming over them as they then tried to bust the door down. Nothing.

"God DAMN IT! Something must be blocking the door.." Chara shouted, giving the door one final slam with their shoulder. They looked around in desperation, and as if on cue, there was a knocking on the window. A window.. How had they forgotten about the windows? Chara ran over to see a figure rather similar to themselves with brown hair put up into a pony tail, wearing all black and waving around a pair of bright pink pajama pants, bunny slippers and what seemed to be an old jacket.

Chara sighed with relief, trying to open the window to no avail. They really should have figured that out by now, so they looked around for anything blunt they could throw or smash it with. Cause, after all this, fuck this bitches window. It was at that point when they eyed a lamp that they quickly ripped out of the socket and mercilessly chucked through the window without regret.

With a complete disregard of the glass shards that were still sticking out of the window sill, Chara climbed out and fell awkwardly on to the ground in front of the pile of clothes the stranger had left for them. Bright pink and bunny slippers? Really? Chara groaned, putting on the clothes while running down the street at the crack of dawn in the most uncomfortable way possible for everyone involved in this situation.

Of course, all things considered, the bright pink and bunny slippers would make it all the more amusing for them when they showed that bastard what happens when you fuck around with their life and especially when you put Frisk in danger. Yeah, that was going to have to be learned the hard way.

"Frisk?! Where are you?!" Chara shouted, running frantically to the site that they had hoped they would be, and they were right. Laying lifelessly on the ground was the body of the only one they could ever truly love.. "Frisk..?"

Chara ran up to them as fast as their legs could carry them, "Frisk?! Are you okay..?" I-i'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Frisk, i'm sorry.." Chara cradled Frisk in their arms, bringing them in close as they cried.

"Chara..." Frisk coughed slowly, and Chara's heart jumped when they heard the familiar voice, "Behind you.."

"SUPRISE, BUDDY OL' PAL!" Came a sinister scream from a voice behind them, who then grabbed Chara by the forehead and pulled them back, forcing a knife straight through their heart while laughing like a maddened psychopath. The ominous figure that had once been Chara's little buddy pulled them up to their feat and continued to laugh.

But it was Chara's turn to laugh as their body wobbled in place, slowly bringing their hand up to the knife that had been left inside of their chest, gripping it with their hand. Through the pain and the blood, Chara laughed and laughed and laughed. It's just a flesh wound! They thought to themselves.

"Why the hell are you LAUGHING?!" The other screamed in confusion.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?!" Chara laughed wickedly, sanity leaving them completely as they leaned back, their eyes following suite until they turned a freakishly glowing crimson that could send chills down anyones spin, even the monster that had just tried to kill them.

"Here's the thing about killing someone.." Chara giggled, reaching back and ripping the knife straight out of their body and turning around to face the one who had attempted to murder them and their love, who was now stepping backwards in what appeared to be.. Fear. But Chara was too fast, and they stepped forward and grapped them by the wrist, pulling them in close.. Right into the bloodied blade.

"They need to be alive!" Chara grinned widely, using the knife to pull their victim in close. They wanted the last thing that fucker saw to be the fury and hatred in Chara's eyes, the eyes of a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, none of this is my own and it is all Demun's! I'm just writing it out for them!


End file.
